The Subconscious Speaks
by MayFlowerxxx
Summary: Judai Yuki used his mind to create a being, based of himself, more like another him. It's all in his mind, yet how can one interact with a frigment of ones imagination so easily like this. Based of the 'Tulpa concept' Also known as 'Thought form'


**Hello, it's late, don't expect this to be a perfect piece of literature. Just this quick one-shot.**

**Anyways today I had been on creepypasta and I heard of this thing, I can't remember what it was it began with a 'T' 'tulpa' I think it was called. And this fic is kind of based off that. I think. I even confused myself while writing this...**

* * *

He has been part of my only social communication, since I created him, I haven't needed anyone else, I cut off contact with my best friend, Sho, a month or so ago, I think he tried to contact me, although that 'other me' I created said otherwise. Maybe I am wrong, maybe I have truly been isolated this long with no opportunity to talk to others. He and I have a bond, for since he is a part of my subconscious he knows me better than anyone, even myself, he can point out parts of my past easily, even the parts I thought were forgotten, or those of which were trapped into the furthest corners of my mind.

When this started I could only just imagine him for the slightest moments, which progressed into minutes which grew into hours and now it is normal for me to have him there, I'm not even sure if I can even control it anymore, he is constantly there and accompanies me, talks to me. He can even control himself, and I swear I can touch him. So, is he my imagination? I mean, he has to be, I know I created him, yet shouldn't I be able to control what I create? Especially from imagination. Then again, he looks exactly like me, he is me, he's part of me yet I feel like he is slowly changing. He's still rather the same as he has always been but his appearance, I swear it has changed! The eyes he has, weren't they brown? They appear to have turned golden, they shine with malice. It scares me, but it's my imagination, it's nothing, I shouldn't be scared. I can feel his touch, does that classify as my imagination anymore, what one can touch is reality, right?

Is this even reality anymore? Wait, of course it is! I know when I am dreaming, most of my dreams have been nightmares recently. Could it be because of him? He appears in them, I wake in the middle of the night and sometimes he is there. He knows what my dreams are about, he shares my mind. When I have nightmares he gives me that smirk. It sends shivers down my spine every time. But, why? He hasn't done anything? Has he? It's surely what I am doing to myself that triggers these dreams. Am I hallucinating? No I'm not! I remember all those times I worked to imagine him there… yes, I vaguely remember. Vaguely. Was it him who did it? Am I the real one? What If I'm part of him?

What did I do? Or what did he do? I sound crazy, but I'm sure I am not crazy, he's real enough, yet he's a being made from my imagination…

I clutch my head in my hands, abruptly shutting my eyes and pulling my hair, as I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I hear a snigger, a deep snigger, his voice? It's… deeper? I think, it's definitely different somehow. Do I look at him? I want to. But I don't. I'm scared.

I snap my eyes open to glance at him, his grin terrifies me! His eyes? Those aren't the eyes I remember? They are dual- coloured, one of the orange orbs is now green? He's changing; his teeth are slightly more serrated. Is he even a resemblance of me anymore…

I curl into myself tightly, as I hear him approach. I feel him hold me. I shiver slightly.

* * *

I'm shaking vigorously as I wake up, in my bed. Maybe all of that was some nightmare? How much is a nightmare?

I gaze to my side, and there is a figure, it's long since recognisable. It horrifies me, I'm sure it's going to hurt me.

It slowly approaches me, grinning with fangs, claws protruding from its nails. All I can do is stare while feeling unknowing fear.

* * *

**Yeah it was only a page, but still. I find psychological stuff like this very interesting, I don't know why it just appeals to me, also I like things that creep me out so... yeah!**


End file.
